The administrative core, directed by Dr. Susan Taylor, will perform all of the administrative functions required by the program. To achieve this, we have established a Project Manager;Juniper Pennypacker who will work closely with Dr. Taylor, with each project PI, and with each of the core leaders. This will involve accounting, organization of scientific interactions, organization and coordination of monthly meetings, organization and coordination for invited speakers to the UCSD campus, organization and coordination of an workshops in San Diego and preparation of manuscripts. All of the investigators are on the UCSD campus except for John Scott who is at the Vollum Institute in Portland, Oregon. The UCSD investigators are not all, however, in contiguous laboratories, but this is not a barrier to collaborative interactions. This is not typical on other campuses A major asset is the involvement of the San Diego Supercomputer Center which is also housed on the UCSD campus. Its resources will be routinely used by this Program Project. We have a senior bioinformatics specialist who will be financed primarily by matching funds provided by UCSD and supplemented by Core E. This individual interfaces closely with Administrative Core E and will link the structure, genetics, biochemical, and imaging components of the program. In addition, he will interface with other bioinformatics initiatives at UCSD including the Protein Data Bank (PDB), the National Center for Microscopy and Imaging Research (NCMIR) headed by Mark Ellisman who also heads Core C, and a mitochondria data base at SDSC.